


Suspicious

by angel1972



Category: Black Widow (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, Short One Shot, Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel1972/pseuds/angel1972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Red Room told Natasha she would never be a mother. They never accounted for the fact that a god's sperm is more powerful than their puny science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicious

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the characters in this story are the property Marvel and Disney and are being used without their express permission. No copyright infringement was intended and no profit is being made.
> 
> So, this was meant to be part of the Marvel Shipping Games, but due to the fact that the prompt was from someone on my team I couldn't post it there. But it seemed a shame to just let it languish on my computer, so I thought what the hell? I'll post it here.

Natasha was acting suspiciously, there was no other way to describe it, and contrary to popular belief Thor was not stupid. Sure, he enjoyed fighting and women, and drinking and women, and women and . . . women. But that didn't mean he was oblivious, or that he was completely inept at picking up on the fact that something was off about the redhead. 

Her face no longer lit up when she saw him, nor did she try to drink him under the table, nor did she drag him off to her bedroom where they proceeded to do things that would make Tony blush. Instead she avoided him when she could, and when she couldn't, her eyes never met his for more than a moment or two before she would look away in what he could only describe as guilt. 

Thor's suspicion that she was hiding something grew, and grew until he could no longer stand it, and he just had to confront her.

He invited her to his floor in the tower, and bought food from her favorite restaurant. He got her her favorite flowers (a bouquet of multicolored roses), and her favorite brand of vodka.

And then he waited.

The redhead thankfully only made him wait a short while before she shuffled into his rooms. She wore make-up, but he still could see the beginning of bags under her eyes, and her mouth was pulled down in a worried frown. Her clothes were looser than normal, as if she were hiding something.

Thor's suspicion grew, especially when she refused a glass of vodka.

'I can't: it's not recommended for someone in my condition,' Natasha said. Her hand subconsciously went to her stomach where it lay there for several moments.

'And what condition is that?' And he could feel his suspicion give way to little flutters of hope.

'I'm . . . sorry, I'm so sorry, Thor. ' Natasha said in anguish. She then paused, and ran a hand over her face and through her hair. 'But I'm pregnant.'

Thor's jaw dropped in speechless surprise. His suspicions may have been proven correct, but that didn't mean that it wasn't a complete and utter surprise. 

'I thought you said that you couldn't get pregnant,' Thor said once he could get his brain and mouth in sync.

'I know I did. I was told over and over again that I couldn't have children: the serum they gave me would make it impossible for me to carry for more than a week. Hell, I don't even have a menstruation cycle.'

'How far along are you?'

'Three months,' she said. Her hands were clutched together in a white-knuckled grip, and her gaze was downcast. She was staring at the carpet wishing it would swallow her whole. They had only been dating 6 months, she had no idea what his reaction to pending fatherhood would be. 

'I understand if you want nothing to do with us, we'll leave the tower as soon as possible if you want. But I just want you to know that I'm going to keep her, and that I didn't do this on purpose. Believe me, it was just as much a surprise to me as it was to you.' 

'Natasha, look up at me.'

The redhead reluctantly obeyed. 

'Do I look like I want you to leave? Do I look upset?'

'No.' Natasha said after a few moments of studying his face. He was grinning from ear to ear, and his whole body practically hummed in excitement. 

'So we're going to have ourselves a little shield maiden?'

'Yeah,' she said with a grin of her own. She took off her bulky sweater so that he could see the small bump. 'There she is.'

Thor rested his head against her womb. He could hear his daughter's tiny heartbeat, and knew in his heart that the child growing inside of Natasha was going to be strong and beautiful like her mother. 

He couldn't wait to meet her.

THE END.


End file.
